dcuniverseonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spielaktualisierung 17
7. August 2012 Die Wogen des Krieges Die atlantischen Kriegsschiffe haben die Straße nach Metropolis verlassen, was den Wogen des Krieges ein Ende bereitet. Aktualisierung der Geistes- und Gerätekräfte Die Kräftepakete für Geistes- und Gerätekräfte wurden verbessert. Jedes Kräftepaket wurde in der Funktionalität sowie optischen und akustischen Effekten verbessert. Einige Fähigkeiten wurden auf den Ikonen-Baum verlegt, während einige ältere und weniger beliebte Fähigkeiten in den Ruhestand geschickt und mit allen neuen Fähigkeiten ersetzt wurden! Die Kräfte aller Spieler mit Geistes- und Gerätekräften sowie Spieler mit charakteristischen Ikonen-Kräften werden mit der Anmeldung zurückgesetzt, so dass sich die Spieler auf ihre neuen Fähigkeiten umspezialisieren können. Exklusive Karte der Legenden-PvP „Ace-Chemiefabrik“ für die Besitzer von “The Last Laugh” und legendären Mitgliedern Legendäre Mitglieder und Besitzer von “The Last Laugh” werden nun in der Lage sein, die Karte der „Ace-Chemiefabrik“ als Arena zu spielen. Update der Karten-Benutzeroberfläche Die Karte im Spiel hat eine optische Generalüberholung erhalten! Die Spieler können sich nun eines dynamischeren Kartensystems erfreuen, welches ihnen ermöglicht mit viel genaueren Details, Ziele zu sehen und zu verfolgen. Abgesehen von der verbesserten Navigation, sind die Spieler nun farbkodiert und Wegpunkte können auf Gruppenmitgliedern platziert werden, was es einfacher macht, sie zu finden! Sie können mit einem Rechtsklick auf der Maus platziert werden. Die Gruppenmitglieder sind nur farbkodiert, um sie auf der Minikarte unterscheiden zu können. Jedes Gruppenmitglied wird eine andere, zufällig zugeteilte Farbe erhalten, abgesehen von dem Gruppenanführer, der immer gelb sein wird. Die Gruppenmitglieder können die Karte „pingen“, indem sie an einem Punkt auf der Karte gleichzeitig die Umschalttaste und die linke Maustaste drücken, was einen temporären Wegpunkt für Gruppenmitglieder kreieren wird, der sowohl auf der Minikarte als auch auf der Hauptkarte auf der Benutzeroberfläche sichtbar sein wird. ---- Warnmeldungen: Arkham Asylum *Mister Freezes Heizkessel sind nun nur anvisierbar, wenn die Spieler in der Lage sind, sie zu beschädigen. Blüdhaven: *Die Turbulenzen und der Schaden des Lichtkonstruktes: Ventilator von dem psionischen Hal Jordan passen nun besser zu den visuellen Effekten des Konstrukts. *Der Gefahrengut-Entsorgungsbeamte Severson wird nun Blüdhaven verlassen, wenn er nicht länger gebraucht wird. *Major Force wird nicht länger sofort wegrennen und sich verstecken, nachdem er besiegt wurde. Sammlungen: *Die körperliche Platzierung von verschiedenen Goldsammlungen in Metropolis und Gotham City wurde korrigiert. Kampf: Verbesserungen bei den Helfern: Allgemein *Die Helfer stellen nun fest, wenn sie hinter einer Tür, zwischen ihnen und ihrem Zielort feststecken. Falls das passiert, teleportiert sich der Helfer durch die Tür zu seinem Zielort. *Die Helfer sind nun gehorsamer. Die meisten Helfer folgen dem Besitzer nun an seiner Seite. Kampf: *Die Helfer sollten nun weitaus besser reagieren, wenn sie den Kampf betreten und die meisten sollten den Kampf auch gleichzeitig mit deren Besitzern betreten. *Die Helfer sollten nicht länger ihre Ziele im Kampf verlieren und aufhören anzugreifen. *Die meisten Helfer greifen nun das letzte Ziel ihres Besitzers an. Falls der Besitzer das Ziel wechselt, wechselt der Helfer auch kurz danach zu diesem Ziel. *Die Helfer halten ihr Ziel für mindestens 5 Sekunden, bevor sie zu dem aktuellen Ziel ihres Besitzers wechseln. *Falls sich ein Helfer im Kampf zu weit von seinem Besitzer entfernt, wird er wieder zum Besitzer zurückkehren. *Wenn der Helfer durch einen NPC oder einen anderen Spieler angegriffen wird, oder der Helfer einen anderen NPC oder Spieler angrieft, bleibt der Besitzer dieses Helfers im Kampf. *Gruppenheilungen und –verstärkungen betreffen nun auch alle Helfer innerhalb der Gruppe. Fliegende Helfer *Außerhalb des Kampfes passen sich die fliegenden Helfer nun der Geschwindigkeit ihrer Besitzer an (sogar, wenn diese einen Geschwindigkeitsschub erhalten). Falls sie dennoch zu weit zurückfallen, teleportieren sie sich zu ihren Besitzern, um mitzuhalten. *Fliegende Helfer werden nun nur de-spawnen (verschwinden), wenn sie getötet werden oder manuell entfernt werden. *Innerhalb des Kampfes teleportieren sich die fliegenden Helfer nun zu ihren Besitzern, wenn diese zu weit voraus sind. Boden-Helfer *Außerhalb des Kampfes passen sich die Boden-Helfer nicht der Geschwindigkeit ihres Besitzers an und de-spawnen (verschwinden), wenn ihr Besitzer zu weit von ihnen entfernt ist (was normalerweise aufgrund von Super-Bewegungsmodi passiert). *Innerhalb des Kampfes de-spawnen die Boden-Helfer, wenn ihre Besitzer zu weit voraus sind. Heldentaten: *Die Heldentaten von Battle for Earth “School of Hard Knocks” sind nun für legendäre Spieler und Besitzer von Battle for Earth sichtbar. *„Metropolis-Meister-Speedster“: Schurke bezieht sich nun ordnungsgemäß auf die *„Chinatown Supertempo-Herausforderung für Experten“. Gegenstände: *Die Gegenstände von „Edler Krieger“ können nun gelöscht werden. *Die Coluanische Krone der Verteidigung verfügt nun über ein Inventar-Symbol und die Erscheinung wird nun ordnungsgemäß dargestellt, wenn sie getragen wird. *Nach dem Erhalt der Promethium-Schließfächer, erscheinen diese nun als körperliche Gegenstände in eurem Inventar und verleihen beim Öffnen PVP-Champion-Bonus-Abzeichen. Die Benutzung eines dieser Gegenstände, bewirkt, dass das Bonus-Abzeichen eurem Währungs-Tab hinzugefügt wird. Ligen: *Die Spieler werden in ihrem Chat-Log nun Informationen darüber vorfinden, wie viele Ligen-Mitglieder online sind, wenn sie das Spiel betreten oder sich einer Liga anschließen. Kräfte: Charakteristische Ikonen-Kräfte: *Die Fähigkeiten der Kapserkiste und des Würgehandschuhs wurden aus dem Gerätekräfte-Paket entfernt und stattdessen dem Baum für charakteristische Ikonen-Kräfte hinzugefügt. Massen-Kontroll-Rolle *Kontroll-Effekte, die angewendet werden, wenn der Spieler sich in der Massen-Kontroll-Rolle befindet, brechen nun nicht länger vorzeitig aufgrund von Schaden. Geräte: Alle Fähigkeiten der Gerätekräfte wurden optisch aktualisiert. Fallenbaum Kampfdrohne *Die Kampfdrohne liefert nun weitere Kraft für bis zu 8 Spieler in eurer Gruppe. *Die Superaufladungskosten für Kampfdrohne wurden auf 35% erhöht. Erderschütterer '' *Die Superaufladungskosten für Erderschütterer wurden auf 50% reduziert. *Der Schaden von Erderschütterer wurde leicht reduziert. ''Kryo-Feld *Kryo-Feld wurde ein kleiner, anfänglicher Schadensausstoß hinzugefügt. Angstgas *Die Reichweite von Angstgas wurde um 2 Meter erhöht. *Angstgas versetzt Feinde nun in Panik Neuralneutralisation '' *Der Mindestschaden von Neuralneutralisation wurde erhöht, so dass es nie mit weniger Schaden trifft als Gaußgranate. *Die Menge der Schadensabsorbierung wurde, basierend auf „Wiederherstellung“, auf 100% erhöht (gleicht nun der Menge von „Dominanz“). ''Tarnung *Tarnung wird nun beim Wechseln der Zone entfernt. *Tarnung ist nun im Kampf anwendbar. *Die Spieler sind nicht länger gefangen oder können die Schleichanimation benutzen, während sie sich in Tarnung befinden. *Die Abklingzeit wurde nun auf 30 Sekunden erhöht. Verhaften *Verhaften verursacht nun Schaden, nimmt die Spieler allerdings aus ihrer Tarnung heraus, wenn es benutzt wird. Implosionsmine *Implosionsmine verursacht nun Schaden. *Die Kurzinfo gibt nun an, dass diese Fähigkeit „Tarnung“ beibehält aber auch „Anfällig für Unterbrechen“ ist. *Die Abklingzeit wurde nun auf 15 Sekunden reduziert. Überraschungsangriff '' *Ein Fehler, der vermied, dass die volle Animation dieses Angriffs gespielt wurde, wurde behoben. ''Thermitmine *Die Wirkzeit wurde auf 1.4 Sekunden reduziert. *Die Abklingzeit wurde nun auf 1.5 Sekunden erhöht. Schlafpfeil *Die Energie-Kosten für Schlafpfeil wurden auf 300 reduziert. *Der Schadensausstoß von Schlafpfeil wurde erhöht. Tricks-Baum '' ''Narkose *Die Heilmenge von Narkose wurde erhöht. Erstickungsgas *Erstickungsgas verfügt nun über eine angemessenere Animation und Effekte. *Der Schadensausstoß von Erstickungsgas wurde erhöht. Ablenken (vorher bekannt als Verstecken) *Die Dauer der Schadensabsorbierung wurde auf 5 Sekunden reduziert. *Die Menge der Schadensabsorbierung wurde, basierend auf „Wiederherstellung“, auf *100% erhöht (gleicht nun der Menge von „Dominanz“). *Diese Fähigkeit macht euch nicht länger unsichtbar. Energieschild *Energieschild ist eine neue Kraft, die Kasperkiste ersetzt. *Kasperkiste ist nun in dem Baum für charakteristische Ikonen-Kräfte vorzufinden. *Es beschützt euch, wenn eure Gesundheit unter 35% fällt. Holographischer Köder *Holographischer Köder ist eine neue Kraft, die Wächtergeschütz ersetzt. *Die Spieler können 25% des eingehenden Schadens auf ihren neuen Köder übertragen. *Holographischer Köder wird in der Nähe befindliche Feinde verspotten. Napalm-Granate *Napalm-Granate ist eine neue Kraft, die Bombe ersetzt. *Sie trifft zwar weniger Ziele auf einem größeren Radius als Gaußgranate, setzt die Feinde aber auch in Brand. Photonenstoß *Photonenstoß ist eine neue Kraft, die Argusgeschütz ersetzt *Photonenstoß beschädigt und betäubt ein einzelnes Ziel *Verursacht mehr Schaden bei Zielen mit weniger als 35% Gesundheit Stasefeld *Stasefeld verursacht nun auch Schaden, wenn das Ziel gegen Einhüllen immun ist *Wendet Kräfte-Interaktion “Zerdrückt” in der Kontrollhaltung an *Schaden über Zeit dauert so lange, wie das Einhüllen andauert Sperrfeuergeschütz *Speerfeuergeschütz wurden folgende Fähigkeiten hinzugefügt: Flammenwerfer, Taser-Sog, Staseumhüllung (früher Argusschütz-Fähigkeiten) *Schaden des Primärangriffs wurde erhöht *Die Größe des Speerfeuergeschützes wurde um 25% reduziert *Das Symbol für Speerfeuergeschütz wurde aktualisiert Vortex-Kanone *Vortex-Kanone ist eine neue Kraft, die Würgehandschuh ersetzt *Vortex-Kanonehat hat die gleichen Funktionen wie Würgehandschuh *Schaden, der an Charakteren verursacht wird, wird nun nicht mehr mit Objekten geteilt *Dies gilt auch für Würgehandschuh Mental: Alle mentalen Kräfte wurden optisch verbessert, Ihr Aussehen vermittelt nun mehr biologische Energie. Telekinese-Baum Bollwerk '' *Bollwerk erneuert bei einem Treffer durch Feinde nun die Kräfte *Bollwerk hat nun die Chance, dass bei einem Treffer durch den Feind ein *Gegentreffer beim Angreifer verursacht *Bollwerk wirkt sich nun auf alle Gruppenmitglieder aus *Superaufladungskosten wurden um 100% erhöht ''Blitzhagel *Der Basisschaden von Blitzhagel wurde erhöht *Der Schaden von Blitzhagel wird nun nicht mehr zwischen Objekten und Charakteren aufgeteilt, er kann bis zu acht einer jeden Lebensform treffen Kryokinese *Die Energiekosten der Kryokinese wurden auf 370 reduziert *Kryokinese verursacht jetzt extra Schaden bei verwirrten Gegnern und hat die Chance, sie niederzuschlagen Massenlevitation *Massenlevitation trifft nun acht Ziele anstelle von vieren *Massenlevitation verwirrt nun auch Gegner *Die Kurzinfo für diese Kraft wurde nun korrigiert, es wurde hinzugefügt, dass man verwundet wird, wenn man unterbricht Seelenstärkung *Seelenstärkung kann bei der Unsichtbarkeitsentladung benutzt werden, enthüllt aber bei Nutzung die Tarnung Seelenresonanz *Seelenresonanz verursacht bei verwirrten Gegnern nun Extraschaden *Die Energiekosten für Seelenresonanz wurden reduziert Pyrokinese *Die Kurzinfo für Pyrokinese enthält nun auch deren Fähigkeit, Gegner zu betäuben Telekinese *Telekinese betäubt Gegner nun ebenfalls Telekineseblitz *Die Kraftkosten für Telekinese wurden reduziert Telekinesestoß *Telekinesestoß verursacht nun Extraschaden bei betäubten Gegnern Telekinetischer Schild '' *Die Menge der Schadensabsorbierung, basierend auf Wiederherstellung bis 100%, wurde erhöht (angepasst an den Wert der Dominanz) *Die Abkühlzeit des Telekinetischen Schildes wurde verringert ''Gedankenblase *Gedankenblase wird am Gegner Schaden verursachen, selbst wenn der Gegner durch eine Hülle geschützt ist Illusionsbaum Genesung *Genesung ist eine Kraft, die Seelenschild ersetzt *Genesung wird den Spieler bei der Benutzung von Kontrolleffekten befreien *Genesung fügt für zwei Sekunden Schadensabsorbierung hinzu *Genesung kann sehr schnell die Gesundheit des Spielers wiederherstellen *Genesung hat Superaufladungskosten von 35% Schreckliche Tentilla (Früher Seelenklingen) *Schreckliche Tentilla fügt Feinden nun Schrecken zu Horrorfratze *Horrorfratze erfordert nun Stufe 8 (hat im Baum mit Terrorisieren die Position getauscht) *Es wurde ein Fehler bei Horrorfratze behoben, bei dem das Ziel sich mehrmals pro Sekunde in ein Monster verwandelt Unsichtbarkeit *Unsichtbarkeit ist eine neue Kraft, die Illusionsformen ersetzt *Unsichtbarkeit verhält sich wie Tarnung aus dem Gerätekraftset Hinterhalt: Schlaf *Verringert die Dauer der Betäubung um 15 Sekunden *Hinterhalt: Schlaf enthüllt Tarnung bei Nutzung *Hinterhalt: Schlaf verursacht jetzt auch Schaden *Die Abkühlzeit wurde auf 10 Sekunden herabgesetzt Hinterhalt: Schmerzexplosion *Die Animation wurde aktualisiert, damit alle Waffentypen die gleiche Animation abspielen Herrlichkeit *Die Abkühlzeit von Herrlichkeit wurde auf 20 Sekunden herabgesetzt *Die Menge der Schadensabsorbierung, basierend auf der Wiederherstellung auf 100%, wurde erhöht (angepasst an den Wert der Dominanz) Massenhysterie *Massenhysterie fängt den Spieler bei Benutzung nun nicht mehr ein. Massenhysterie fügt nun bis zu acht Zielen Schrecken hinzu Massenterror *Massenterror kann nun bis zu acht Ziele treffen *Schaden von Massenterror wird nun nicht mehr zwischen Objekten und Charakteren geteilt, er kann bis zu acht einer jeden Lebensform treffen. *Massenterror verursacht nun Panik bei Gegnern Bedrohung *Bedrohung verursacht nun Schaden *Die Kraftkosten von Bedrohung wurden auf 250 erhöht *Bedrohung verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden bei verängstigten Feinden *Bedrohung versetzt Gegner nun in Panik, anstatt sie zu betäuben Phantomflammen *Basisschaden von Phantomflammen wurde erhöht *Brandschaden der Kräfteinteraktion der Phantomflammen wurde reduziert, und so der Kräfteinteraktion des Feuers angepasst *Die Betäubungsdauer wurde auf 12 Sekunden reduziert, wenn man sich in der Kontrollrolle befindet Seelenschock *Kurzinfo von Seelenschock enthält den Schaden für verängstigte Gegner *Elektrifizierte Kräfteinteraktion hält nun volle 12 Sekunden an, selbst wenn das Ziel sich befreit Schmerzspiegelung *Die Kurzinfo von Schmerzspiegelung wurde korrigiert und enthält jetzt, dass sie unter Kontrolle nutzbar ist *Überträgt 100% des erlittenen Schadens für fünf Sekunden auf dein Ziel, gedeckelt bei 15% deiner maximalen Gesundheit *Die Abkühlzeit von Schmerzspiegelung wurde auf 28 Sekunden erhöht Terrorisieren *Terrorisieren hat im Illusionsbaum den Platz mit Horrorfratze getauscht *Terrorisieren verursacht nun auch Panik bei Gegnern *Der Schaden, den Terrorisieren beim Ziel verursacht, erhöht sich bei Gegnern, die nur noch 35% Gesundheit oder weniger haben *Verursacht selbst dann Schaden, wenn das Ziel immune gegen Gruppen-Kontrolle ist Terrorisieren verwundet jetzt, wenn man unterbricht PVP: Battle for Earth Kämpfe in den Hauptquartieren: *Wenn der Energiekern nach jemandem geworfen wird, wird dies jetzt korrekt im Kampfprotokoll des Spielers festgehalten. *Unterdrückung des kritischen Effekts wird nun in der Arenenzone bei der Umwandlung in einen Schneemann richtig angewendet, wenn das seltene Frohe Geiertage-Wintersaison-Schmuckstück benutzt wird. Großeinsätze: Battle for Earth: Die Tore von Tartarus *Wir haben den Fehler korrigiert, bei dem Spieler Beute nicht wie erwartet erhaltet haben. Nun haben Spieler die Möglichkeit, einen beschädigten Reif zu bekommen, durch den man eine Mission erhält („Andenken an die Göttin“ – für Helden oder “Die Gunst der Göttin“ – für Schurken), wenn sie Circe (Helden) oder Wonder Woman (Schurken) besiegen. Nach dem Abschließen der Mission können Spieler zwischen zwei Belohnungen mit unterschiedlichem Aussehen wählen – Dunkle Hexe oder Tapfere Kriegerin. Benutzeroberfläche: *Die Spieler können nun Wegpunkte auf Gruppenmitglieder legen, die auf der Benutzeroberfläche angezeigt werden. Diese werden durch einen Rechtsklick mit der Maus platziert. *Gruppenmitglieder sind nun farbkodiert, um sie auf der Minikarte unterscheiden zu können. Die Farben werden zufällig zugeteilt, mit Ausnahme des Gruppenanführers, der immer gelb ist. *Die Spieler können die Karte nun mit einem temporären Wegpunkt auf der Benuzteroberfläche der Karte “pingen”. Das gleichzeitige Drücken der Umschalttaste und der linken Maustaste auf der Karten-Benuzteroberfläche, erstellt einen Wegpunkt, den die Gruppenmitglieder sowohl auf der Karte als auch auf der Minikarte sehen können. en:Game_Update_17 Kategorie:Spielaktualisierung